Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
The present invention relates to a bobbin conveying device.
There are various devices for conveying spinning bobbins produced by a spinning frame to a winder, depending on the kind of the winder.
On the other hand, the spinning bobbins supplied to the winder are generally fed to each winding unit in the state in which a yarn end is previously found, and, accordingly, a preparatory device for finding the yarn end is ordinarily disposed in proximity to the machine base of the winder.
However, the winder and the preparation station are in some cases located far apart from each other, from the view points of installation space, effective use of the factory, etc. In such a case, where a variety of devices and members are disposed between the preparation station and the winder, the conveying lines for feeding spinning bobbins or empty bobbins from the preparation station to the winder or vice versa are complicated, or intermittent feeding by car trucks or the like must be employed.